Windows are substantially transparent structural components, and are incorporated into stationary structures and mobile structures alike. Vehicles may incorporate windows including, but not limited to, specialized windows (e.g. windshields, etc.) to provide transparent viewing out of vehicles. Many windows and windshields comprise a multi-layer, or laminate structure that imparts desirable characteristics to the transparent structures. Such desirable characteristics include improved strength, durability, resistance to damage or breakage, resistance to shattering, etc.
In use, transparent structures such as windows and windshields may sustain damage or an adverse degradation in their optimum optical transmissivity including, but not limited to rippling, distortion etc. Some of the adverse degradation may include force induced distortion, or rippling causing varying visible degrees of optical distortion. When it becomes necessary to repair windows and windshields that have incurred an unacceptable degree of damage due, for example, to force induced rippling, such repair requires taking the vehicle out of service for an amount of time, and removing and replacing the windows or windshields. This required maintenance for replacing windows and windshields is time consuming and costly. Improved window and windshield maintenance and repair processes that reduce time and expense would be advantageous.